Harry Potter and the Missing Memories
by Orange-Knight-in-the-Moonlight
Summary: After the graveyard incident, Harry Potter decides to protect hi mind from Voldemort. However at his first Occulmency lesson he realizes his mind is more messed up thean he thought... Powerful/insane/cool/ independant Hp. ManipulativeDumbles. massbashing
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so please be kind. For the record **I do not own Harry Potter and I Probably never will.**

________________________________________________________________________

15 year old Harry Potter was having a horrible week. People keep pointing at him, staring and whispering behind his back and it was pissing him off. It was a week after the rise of Voldemort, and it didn't help that he kept going over what happened in the graveyard. What confused him was how could Voldemort disable him with a pounding headache a single glance. He decided to talk to Dumbledore about it and next thing he knew he was being given private lessons with Severus Snape in something called occlumency. Bringing to light the reason he was face down on the potions master's office floor two days before summer break. He cursed to himself. He cursed Dumbledore for pawning him of to the greasy-hooknosed-git, cursed Snape for being aforementioned git, Snape again for not explaining the bloody exercise, and the wizarding world because it's Tuesday.

As he struggled to he feet he caught sight of Snape's smirk, obviously enjoying the boy-who-lived being the boy-who's-face-down-in-the-dirt. Openly scowling at the professor, he isn't given time to ask for an assignment explanation.

"Clear your mind, Potter! _Legitimens!"_

Once again, flashes of Harry's memories of the summer past… except this time there is a strange haze over them, and Harry can tell the have been modified. The spell soon ends and Harry finds himself once again face down on the floor panting. The potions master glares at the obviously exhausted form in his office.

"Practice over the Summer holidays, Potter. Clear your mind before you go to bed and keep your thoughts organized. We will continue in the fall. I will be able to tell if you haven't done what I have instructed."

The veiled threat didn't go unnoticed by Harry, who only nodded. His mind was on other things, more specifically what really happened last summer. In a stroke of sudden genius, when Snape turned his back to him, he summoned a vial of anti-oblivator, a potion only masters can brew, straight from the Snape's own personal stocks. Slipping the blue potion into his robes, he left without Snape even noticing it was gone.

He hurried all the way to the seventh floor. Walking by the statue of Barbersa the Barmy he was trying to think of a place that he could go to take the potion, not be caught and still be comfortable.

Suddenly, a door popped up, startling the boy-who-lived. He cautiously approached the door and opened it, revealing a cozy sitting room. He walked to the couch and sat down slowly, not sure if it was real. To his pleasure, it was. He extracted the vial from his robes and stared at it.

"Well, here goes nothing…" and he downed the entire bottle…

Evil cliffy. Yeah I know. But it keeps people interested. READ and Review and I will post the next chapter in three days. Warning to all: this is Ron Bashing, Ginny Bashing, Hermione Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing, Ministry Bashing, Almost Nobody Goes untouched. Even Harry. Pairs are undecided though. Let me know who I should pair Harry with. But No Fleur or Tonks because I got plans for both of them.

Later: Durmstrang-Boy


	2. Chapter 2

Harry potter begun a mind walk in his own mind. The first thing he noticed was how much the condition of his mind reminded him of the chamber of secrets. It was filthy. Parts of it crumbling. The walls look like a battle occurred, and the battlers damaged his mind to the point where he was surprised he was still functioning. On the far wall, a giant vault-like door was wrapped in chains, with an obviously recently broken lock on the ground. Walking up to the door, he almost missed the giant whirlpool in the middle of the floor. The "water" was dark, and he could have sworn on everything he loved that it had something to do with Voldemort and his scar. Deciding to deal with that sometime in the near-future, Harry Potter approached the previously sealed door, and using all his might, pulled it open. He finds himself sucked into his own memories.

Halloween 1981

Harry Potter was looking at a red-haired, green-eyed woman. He realized with a jolt she was his mother. His mother was speaking to him about her day and calling him "Harold". She just took of her unspeakable badge and was about to change his diaper when the nursery door opened up, revealing Voldemort. Grabbing her wand, she cast a pink spell in French at Voldemort, it hit him dead-on but didn't do any appear damage. Voldemort laughed and shot her with a Killing curse and she died instantly. Turning his wand on Harry, he cast the same curse at him… except this time his wand did something no-one but the recently deceased Lily Potter could have imagined. The pink spell that she shot at Voldemort was a 10 second time-delay spell, designed to reverse the focus in the wand of the target, making the target curse his/her self. It was the latest spell of the 13 she created for the Unspeakables, the spells she will never get the chance to present to Croaker, the head Unspeakable, because of this murder, was lost to the world. Voldemort's eyes widen as his spell comes out the hand grip of his wand instead of the tip… and hits him in the face dead-on. In a last ditch effort to kill the damn brat, completely forgetting his horcruxes ability to keep him alive, he released all of his magic in the air just as his own curse rushed at him in hopes of deflecting the killing curse. It did not work. The magical backlash destroyed the cottage they were in and imprinted a copy of Voldemort's magical signature and memories, where they swirled into a lighting-bolt shaped scar that got cut into the boy's head by a piece of plaster for the destroyed walls.

Eight years ago, #4 Privet Dr.

Harold Potter was in the cupboard under the stairs around 2 o'clock in the morning, wishing he could get out and get something to eat. Suddenly he found himself in the kitchen. Staring around in amazement he asks himself, "Whoa, did I just teleport? I guess I am special." He proceeded to eat all the leftovers from the dinner this 'guardians' forced him to cook. After a decent midnight snack, he would retreat to this cupboard before anyone would know what he had done. This continued on for about six months. On day, after Yule, Petunia Dursley stayed up and caught Harold Potter munching on the Christmas ham. The results were not pretty. She waited until Vernon woke up, and told him. Vernon took Harold to the backyard "to teach him a lesson in freakiness and thievery" and beat the crap out of him well into the afternoon. Well, fortunately for Harold, unfortunately for the Dursleys, the neighbors next door heard the screams of pain and called the police on the Dursleys. The police showed up and arrested all three Dursleys, and Harold was sent to a foster home in London. From there he was adopted by a family named Whitley. After living there for about four months, one Dumbledore and McGonagall showed up at his adopted door step. He overheard them talking.

"… is happy here, Albus, why are we interfering?"

"Don't worry about that, I have everything under control. He must remain with his mother's relatives. The wards there are the best ones to prevent the darkness from finding him…"

Suddenly the door unlocked and red jets of light, which Harold recognized as stunning spells, flew in to the sitting room. They hit everyone except Harold. Albus proceeded to wipe everyone's memories…

The year before Hogwarts began.

Harold Potter was in the kitchen alone with Petunia Dursley when an owl showed up at the kitchen window, dropped a letter in front of him. Petunia was too stunned to do anything as Harold cautiously picked up the letter.

Dear Scion of the Potter Family,

It has come to our attention that both of the last will and testaments of your parents have been completely disregarded. If you can come to Gringotts Bank we will set everything right in the most timely manner possible.

Sincerely,

Hookclaw (Head of the office of Inheritance affairs)

Harold turned to his aunt with a questioning gaze. She sighed and proceeded to tell him everything she knew about the magical world. What he hears next shocks him to the core. Lily Potter ne Evans was not a muggleborn at all. She was the second born daughter of one Michael Evans and Ivey Prewett. She was a halfblood. Petunia was a squib, and she was extremely jealous of his magically powerful mother. The left and went to the Leaky Cauldron. Easily by passing everyone by wearing a simple baseball cap on his head, nobody recognized him. After being introduced to Wizarding money, She gets tom to open the gateway for them, But tom suddenly turns his wand on them and stuns and oblivates them both, and portkeys them back home.

The First Train Ride

Harold Potter was walking up to the barrier he just knew was there was about to slip though undetected, paying no attention to the loud, annoying group of red-heads, when a red-haired boy pushed him to the ground trying to chase his wand he just clumsily dropped. Harold scowled at the foolish boy. And proceeded through the barrier, ignoring the red-headed boys obviously poor family. He glanced at the little girl among them that he noticed blushed, and got on the train. The same red-haired boy tried to talk to him when he was reading up on bezoars in his potions book. When the boy got angry at Harold for not paying him any attention, he tried to hit Harold. Wrong move. Harold caught his fist, head-butted Ron in the face, and finished him off by kicking him in the chest, making Ron spin around and land in a pile of dirt.

He then spun around just in time to see Dumbledore fire off a memory replacement Oblivator at him.

2 Hours later.

Harold had been watching himself get obliviated around 56 times so far. Finally he gets to the recent obliviations. The ones he felt would send him over the edge of his sanity. He took a calming breathe and plunged once more…

…The Summer after his third year.

Harold just got pranked by the Weasley Twins and was stuck to the far wall with a silencer, disillusion, and skin color change charmed for an hour to end. Albus Dumbledore, was sitting in a semi circle around the dining room table with Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Snape, Molly Weasley, and surprisingly Remus Lupin.

Molly began speaking. "All is going according to plan on my front. My son, Ronald, has efficiently performed the task of alienating anyone who might want to get to know the boy outside of the agreed group. I have been feeding the love potions you had Severus provide to the Potter brat three times a year every four months as instructed. I think he has a high resistance to them but he should begin giving in soon." At Dumbledore's nod, she continued. "My son has offered the muggle-born a spot in the Ministry for her cooperation, but she insisted that she be given the weapon's hand in marriage. Too bad, she will never get our newest addition to the Weasley Vaults." At a wave of Dumbledore's hand Lupin began his report.

"I feed those stories of James's good side, about how much of a 'good' Gryffindor he was. I also taught him that Patronus Charm as you instructed. However, I am amazed he even got it. Isn't over half of his magic blocked off? The Patronus Charm causes great strain on a persons magic, yet that boy mastered it. He should have been dead a long time ago. Besides that, his kills are mediocre at best." Dumbledore frowned, but them wave his hand in a motion stating a silent continue.

Hagrid went next. "I'd done ev'rythin' yeh told meh to do. Seeded dislike and distrust in 'undesirables' in tah the little brat. The best part is that I made 'em think I;m his bes' friend and you are a god amon' men."

Finally, Snape. "I, too, have done my duties. I cemented the distrust of all things Slytherin in him by allowing my Slytherins to do as the please and let them know that an attack on a Gryffindor will go unpunished. I have also verbally attacked him at every possible turn to further make him hate me. But, Sir, Why are we going through all of this when should be focusing our resources on fighting the Dark Lord?"

Albus's face lost his color and the twinkle left his eyes. " Harry Potter is to powerful to be left alone. He is a weapon to be used in fighting the Voldemort, therefore he must remain to wallow in his anger. When the time comes and He and Voldemort face, I will remove the spells blocking of the remaining 88% of his magic..."

Snape interrupted, " but the magical backlash will... Oh Merlin you want to turn him into a magical nuclear bomb!!! This is insane. It will never work and You will regret this when the time comes..."

Dumbledore's Aura was back on and as powerful as ever. " I regret nothing Severus. Everything I have done has been for the greater good. It will work trust me."

Just then Mad Eye Moody Came into the room and spotted Harry's bound and silenced form. "Looks like you have company Albus." as He limped toward Harry and removed his invisiblity cloak.

Dumbledore took out his wand and shot a memory-eraser oblivator at him... However, unlike last time, the scene just faded back again. He realized with a start that he was Oblivated twice in a row by different people...

Evil cliffy again. Im back everybody. tell me what you that okay.

Later.


	3. Ranting knight

So I come back to Fanfiction, and find a favorite of mine, Dark Dragen, has had his account deleted…. Over not following the rules of this site. I too, have wrote a gross lemon, which I have replaced with this post. I will start writing next week… but until then join the movement to stop the censorship of one of the few sites were we can express whatever we think could and should happen to the biggest titles of the world.

This is why we joined this site. For practice with our writing, and to go off into leftfield with our ideas. The world isn't all nice. We all have some grim things that past our minds. Some of it leaks into our writings. This is our way. To Deny us the right to do this is flawed. It's titled(Fanficton) as in For the Fans. There is no Age limit for Fandom. It is whatever People actively agree upon. Most of the well Written Works on this site is written by the College-aged or above. People that know what know how to write an interesting piece, been to a few classes, like writing, and can probably drive. We are all adults here, or atleast articulate enough to the point where we can pass as them so left me drive home some facts:

Fact: in the USA the average age to lose your virginity is 16. Sex is no longer a secret. Kids are going to want to look at porn. Hell, Change the settings on google, and you can look at damn near anything you want, Porn you have to read is just stupid. Here, sex can be used to advance the plot with the emotional ties that go with it. Just like and other drama out there.

Fact: banning things that people like causes people to switch to another product. If people continue to leave this site, and take all of their stories with them, a few of which are masterpieces, people are going to want to find those masterpieces again. So ban us and see where your site activity is six months from now, when another site that actual has filters inplace that separate the yoai, sex, and other stuff.

Fact: To censor Creativity, because that's what this is, pointless to do on a site full of creative writers. Why be here if Im going to compressed to conform? It's like setting a noise level at a concert. Like Jazz. Which is why there are more people that like Rock, Hiphop and R&B.

I rest my Case.

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I was led to believe this was a site for the fans. Meaning we can upload any kind of material, as long as it stuck to the criteria given to us before an upload. Or instead of simply getting rid of pretty much the best stories on the site, LIMIT the amount of yaoi on the site. Or at the very least have its own place in the filters…)

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MorillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChoasSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forest scout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulala ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadow cub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DakrghostX w1p Lord Arken Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lighs EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper full houses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro tainted Loki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryothewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRidenNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Orange-knight-in-the-moonlight


End file.
